At the Movies
by The Fallen Sky
Summary: Chlark go to the movies.


Title: At the Movies  
Author: The Fallen Sky  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Chlark  
Summary: Chlark go to the movies.  
Warning: There's kinky smut ahead!  
A/N: This is a short Chlark one-shot, and it's told from Clark's POV. Though this is a stand alone, it makes a lovely companion piece to Morning Coffee. If you're looking for plot, what are you doing reading this? Huge thanks to my smut obsessed muse and to the amazing BabyDee! Now, enjoy the smutty goodness!

* * *

The lights go down, and the movie starts.

I try to concentrate on the screen, but all I can think about is Chloe. She's sitting next to me, happily enjoying her Junior Mints, completely engrossed by the movie, and totally ignoring me.

I know it's nothing personal, that it's all part of the game, but I really wish she wasn't so aloof and unaffected by it.

Turning back to the screen, I try to focus on the movie as I dig into the extra large tub of popcorn in my lap.

Time seems to drag on, and I'm still waiting for her to give the word.

I check my watch to see it's already been 45 minutes.

Dammit. What is she doing? Doesn't she realize that time is running out and the popcorn is over half gone?

I'm about ready to explode when she leans over and whispers in my ear, "_Now_."

Before the word dies on her lips, I've jumped into superspeed making the necessary preparations.

In less than a second, I'm ready.

I'm about to tell her as much, but as I look over at her, I see she's completely ignoring me, still captivated by the happenings on the screen.

I can feel the aggravation and frustration building inside me, but before I can say something I'll most likely regret, she reaches her hand into the tub of popcorn, and my mind goes blank.

Her fingers lightly graze my cock before she grabs some popcorn and puts it in her mouth.

I whine in disappointment at the all too brief contact, but her hand is back moments later.

This time, she wraps her hand around me, squeezing lightly before slowly gliding up and down my length.

I stifle a moan and train my eyes on the screen, trying my best to not look like my girlfriend is giving me a handjob.

I find I can't help but steal glances at her as she pleasures me while looking completely innocent and still watching the movie.

Over the next few minutes, she teases me with light caresses and squeezes before taking some popcorn and placing it in her mouth, occasionally licking the salty butter from her fingers, which drives me nearly insane with lust and need.

She must sense my growing desire, because she grips me tight and begins pumping me in earnest with slow deliberate strokes.

My breathing becomes labored, and my heart is thundering in my chest.

Leaning over but not looking at me, she whispers in a sultry voice, "_Come for me, Clark._"

Her thumb glides over the tip of my cock, and my whole body tenses and shudders, my cock jerking and pulsing, covering the remaining popcorn with my come.

The pleasure is incredibly intense, threatening to overwhelm me, and I'm not sure how I manage to stay quiet, but I do.

Slowly, the pleasure recedes, but her hand continues to stroke me.

I chance a glance in her direction. She's still watching the movie, but there's a small smile on her lips.

Eventually, I begin to soften in her grip, and she releases me.

She then proceeds to grab a handful of the now come covered popcorn and places it in her mouth, devouring it like a starving dog would a steak.

The sight is mesmerizing, and I find I can't stop watching her as she eats every last kernel of her treat.

Once the popcorn is gone, she licks each of her fingers in turn, sucking them into her mouth one by one until she's certain she's gotten every last trace of the salty mixture of butter and come.

Watching her do this has reignited my desire, and I can feel my cock begin to stir, but the end credits start to roll and the theater is getting brighter.

In a flash, I've tucked myself back into my jeans, and I'm trying to look casual as the other patrons get up from their seats and make their way to the exits.

She turns to me with a brilliant megawatt smile on her face and says, "So, did you enjoy the movie?"

Truthfully, I can't remember a damn thing about the movie, but I don't think that's what she's really asking about.

With a goofy grin on my face, I reply, "Oh, yeah. Best movie _ever_."

She giggles at my answer and leans in, giving me a tender yet passionate kiss before she stands up and extends her hand to me. I take it as I stand up, and we make our way to the exit, arm in arm.

On our way out, I toss the popcorn tub in the trash and pray that no one noticed the hole in the bottom.

Once we're outside, I turn to her and say, "We should definitely go to the movies more often."

Her response is a boisterous laugh.

I look down at her with a grin, "What? You don't like going to the movies?"

She giggles and smiles up at me as she says, "No, I like going to the movies." There's a brief pause before she finishes with, "...Not as much as you like _coming_ at the movies, though."

I feel my cheeks burn as I blush profusely, and she bursts out laughing before leaning up and kissing me.


End file.
